Feathers, Notebooks, and Grease
by Literate Society
Summary: Who knew a study group could lead to this? Story told through emails and texts. Destiel Friendship AU
1. Chapter 1

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Group

Dear Sam,

I would like to announce that you have been accepted into our study group. We would personally like to thank you for inquiring for the last position into our little study group. As you well know we are a very "popular" group on campus, with so many applicants we've had to become elitist. While I am sure the elitism bothers you as much as it bothers me, it is something we've had to adopt in order to weed out those students who would rather skate by on everybody else's academic rigor. We will meet tomorrow at 5:15 pm in the South Library.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: Study Group

Dear Castiel,

Wrong person…I'm not Sam. I'm his older brother Dean. And I don't go to Sam's school. I'm a mechanic. For someone in the best study group on campus you sure don't proof read.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: re: Study Group

Dear Dean,

I was busy sending rejection emails, so excuse me if I messed up one letter. As you might be aware, the letter 's' is right next to the letter 'd' on a keyboard. I am, also, only human, and as such, I'm prone to making mistakes. This is not something to be ridiculed for. I have around one hundred emails to send and Sam's acceptance was in the mid-fifties. If you will excuse me, I have more emails to send.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Group

Dear Sam,

I would like to announce that you have been accepted into our study group. We would personally like to thank you for inquiring for the last position into our little study group. As you well know we are a very "popular" group on campus, with so many applicants we've had to become elitist. While I am sure the elitism bothers you as much as it bothers me, it is something we've had to adopt in order to weed out those students who would rather skate by on everybody else's academic rigor. We will meet tomorrow at 5:15 pm in the South Library.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovack

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: Study Group

Dear Castiel,

I got in? Thanks for telling me. I look forward to joining your study group! When I applied I didn't realize it was the most elitist group, but that makes sense now, what with the sign-up sheet and the line. Anyway thanks again for telling me. What are we studying, or is it some sort of meet and great?

-Sam Winchester

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: re: Study Group

Dear Sam,

Yes it is a meet and greet. Did I forget to mention that? If I did forget, sorry about that. I look forward to officially meeting you.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Dear Cas,

So Angel, you sent my brother the email. Nice to see you corrected something.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: none

Dear Dean,

My name is Castiel not _Cas_, and **do not** call me Angel!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novack

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: re: none

Dear Cas,

Whatever you say Angel ;)

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Do you even read?!

Dear Dean,

I told you my name is _not_ **Cas** and _do not _call me **Angel**! My friends call me **Castiel**, not Cas and definitely not Angel. I am not a vampire from Joss Whedon's _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ nor am I from the spin-off show _Angel_. And seeing how we "met" because of a mistake we are most definitely not friends.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: Do you even read?!

Dear Cas,

You like _Buffy_ and _Angel_? You're cooler than I thought.

-Dean

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: How did you enjoy your first meeting?

Hey Sam,

You seemed to really enjoy yourself at the meeting. I saw you talking to my older brother Gabriel. Are you okay? Sorry about that prank he pulled on you. He's a bit of a trickster. And it's a shame he wastes his talents on, you know…pranks. I also saw you talking to Balthazar, he's a film major, not exactly what you would consider "worthy" of the study group, but he's extremely talented and while we do take someone's major into account, he's been known to change his major from time to time. So beware if you chose him as your study partner. You need someone who will help you study on your own time and you will help them. Our study partner program is one of the main reasons we have become extremely elitist. I also saw you talking to Meg. Be warned, she often skips classes and doesn't take notes, and if she does take notes she's not very good at it. But she's extremely talented as an archeology major. If you want my opinion I would be happy to give you my advice on who you should choose for your study partner.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

P.S. I would greatly appreciate it if you told your brother to stop contacting me.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: How did you enjoy your first meeting?

Hey Castiel,

Sorry about Dean, I asked him to stop contacting you, but he said (and I'm quoting him here) "I won't stop contacting Cas until he realizes that I am in fact his friend." I'm sorry, I don't know what to do about him. He's going to keep bothering you until you bother him back. That's just how he is. There's no other way to put this, but he's your problem now. Also I was thinking about this Study Buddy/Partner thing you were talking about. And I would enjoy your opinion, you seem to know a lot about everybody in the group.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Partners

Dear Sam,

For you I would say my brother Gabriel, he's a prankster but he can get you through one hell of a year (also he brings food, like candy and he somehow gets the BEST chocolate, even as his brother I still have no idea where he gets it). As a friend (I hope) I would also be willing to be your study partner. I know you would probably like to work with Gabriel, you two seem to have much more in common, but I would like to work with you. You seem like a hard worker, and we both could benefit from helping each other.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: Study Partners

Dear Castiel,

I would enjoy being your study partner. In all honesty, I really don't know how to do the "study partner" thing and you seem nice enough. But you should be warned, Dean is my brother and once he finds out about this, you are going to go through hell.

Your friend,

Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: Study Partners

Dear Sam,

I can handle Dean. I have three words for you about Dean bothering me: bring it on.

Your friend,

Castiel


	2. Chapter 2

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Hey Angel,

I can't believe you think you can handle me ;)

-Dean

P.S. I saw the email you sent my brother. How cute!

~.~

To: DWinchester

From CNovak

Subject: Re: none

Dean,

I have asked you before** DO NOT CALL ME ANGEL**! And why do you read your brothers email? How do you know his password? Does he know that you read his emails? I am not cute!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Angel

Cas,

I must admit that Sam does know that I read his emails and he doesn't care. And yes, yes you are cute. Especially when you say not to call you Angel

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From CNovak

Subject: Re: Angel

DEAN,

STOP CALLING ME ANGEL!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Angel

Angel,

I will never stop calling you Angel. Cas, you will always be 'Angel' to me.

-Dean

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Your brother

Sam,

I have to say you are a true saint. Dealing with someone like Dean Winchester on a DAILY basis, it must take a herculean effort not to strangle him. Is he always this…annoying? I mean this in no way connected to you. From knowing you to knowing your brother through his insistent emails, I have come to conclude that you are not in fact related and that Dean must be some sort of demon, and not your brother because you are so different from each other.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. He's reading your emails, if you don't already know.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Your brother

Castiel,

Yeah I know Dean reads my emails, it's an older-brother-over-protective thing he's got going on. Not something I normally tell people I just got to know but my mom died in a house fire when I was a baby. My dad got me and Dean out of the house just in time but my mom…anyway Dean's been a bit over protective ever since. I don't mind it really. It's been this way since I can remember. It helps Dean, I think, to have somebody to worry about or else he'll start to worry about if he could have saved my mom. I think that Dean feels the fire is his fault somehow. I don't know why, he was only four at the time. And you're right sometimes it is a herculean effort to deal with him he can be a HUGE pain in the ass (I hope you tell him this, you can quote me if you like, he doesn't believe me when I say it and he responds with the phrase "I think I'm adorable"). But he's my brother, and like it or not, he's got a cool car, which is why I don't exorcise him. ;)

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Your brother

Sam,

I, um, I didn't know about your mother…obviously…um I just thought that Dean was an ass because he was obnoxious. I feel like the ass now…thinking that I know everything about you from just knowing you for a short time. I guess this shows how different we both are. To even out my conscience I will share some information about me that not many people are privileged to know. I have a brother named Lucifer. He dropped out of school a few years back because he couldn't handle the pressure. I still talk to him sometimes. He's happy just drifting along the coast. He's always been a jack-of-all-trades type guy. And no I have no idea why my parents named my brother Lucifer. They've always been kind of eccentric. Just take a look at my name.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. What kind of car?

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Your brother

Castiel,

Wow, a brother named Lucifer. That takes the cake. I also don't know what to say. That's different. And your parents sound cool. Different kind of people, I guess. Dean drives a 1967 Chevy Impala. Black. He thinks it's cool and he's totally right. What can I say? I'm also kind of a sucker for that car. It's a sweet car and an amazing ride. That sentence sounds weird. Whatever, I'm not changing it.

-Sam

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

I had no idea you were so interested. But I think we should stay friends, after all, you're a bit too nerdy for me. I'm into the more dreamy type myself. I can't decide whether you're dreamy or not because I haven't seen you yet. And yes my car is cool. Yes my car is amazing. Sam will _**NEVER**_ be taking it out for a drive so you can ride in it. I don't care what you have to say in the matter, it's my car. Wow a brother named Lucifer. He sure had the best cards handed to him. I hope he's happy. I have Sammy to support, so I can't just get up and go. I am not an ass, but I do have a nice one. Which sits comfortably in my car, which you will never, ever, get to sit in. I don't care if you beg. It's my awesome ass in my awesome car. Awesome isn't it?

-Dean

P.S. I'm awesome not an ass.

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

Why must you insist on calling me "Angel"? I am not nor will I ever be an angel. Have you even read your own emails? You ARE an ass. Where or not you happen to be "awesome" you're still an ass. And for your information, I was asking about your car because I was curious as to what car you drive, I was expecting more of a dump, say trashcan? I was talking to Sam, not you. At least my brother doesn't read my emails. He understands that I value my privacy. I like my privacy, won't Sam like his?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

I insist on calling you Angel, because of reasons. And I am not an "Ass" I am adorable. HOW DARE YOU CALL BABY A TRASHCAN! I WOULD NEVER GO AS FAR TO CALL ANOTHER MAN'S CAR A TRASHCAN THE BOND BETWEEN A MAN AND HIS CAR IS FOREVER! It's like the bond between a boy and his dog. Calling a man's car a trashcan is unforgivable. I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to you again Angel! And Sam doesn't care that I read his emails, if he doesn't care why should you?

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

Are you sure? Are you really never going to talk to me again! Hallelujah! That was the greatest email I have ever received! DEAN WINCHESTER IS NEVER GOING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! OH HAPPY DAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO DEAN WINCHESTER EVER AGAIN!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

Never mind, I can't stay mad at you forever Angel. We can keep talking :P. You're not getting rid of me that easily.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

G-d dammit, I fucked up! I fucked up! I fucked up! G-d motherfucking dammit! I fucked up really good this time! I fucked up!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNocak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

Yes you did fuck up. But it was a good fuck up. Because your endgame is me and I'm awesome…and adorable. So you got the better part of the deal. Because I'm the whole package. ;)

-Dean


	3. Chapter 3

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Can I get a refund

Dean,

Seeing as how you are the "whole package" (your words not mine) I would like a refund because this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to email Sam Winchester, and tell him the good news. But I accidently sent it to you. The biggest regret of my life is all thanks to a fucking spelling error.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Can I get a refund

Angel,

There is no way you can give me back. I'm non-refundable. Plus I'm adorable. So I'm obviously the whole package. You could do a lot worse than me. Trust me. We've all been there. You made your bed now you have to lie in it. Some friendly advice: don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

-Dean

P.S. I like it when you curse, it makes you sound less like you have a stick up your ass.

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Meet me at the library

Hey Sam,

I was wondering if you could help me study with my religious mythology class. I know, I know what a weird class to need help studying in. But it's part of my minor (religious studies). I know you also take that class. It's for the one test. The really big one, the most important one, you know the one I'm talking about. Wow I'm starting to sound really redundant. But you know the test I'm talking about. Meet me at the library on South Street at say 2 pm?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Meet me in the library

Castiel,

Yeah of course, I'll help you study. But can it wait until 3pm? Dean's working on my car, and I need to wait for him to be finished. It's either that or borrow his car and he wouldn't let me borrow Baby. Yeah he named his car, I don't even know. Like at all, he's a bit quirky. Anyway I know the test; I took the course last semester, and aced the test. Plus my minor is also in religious studies. Can't say why though, I like the lore I guess. But for real, I'll help you. The test is pretty hard so I can give you some pointers for it.

-Sam

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Where have ya been?

Featherface,

Talk to me! Where's our to-and-fro? Come on don't leave me hanging here!

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Where have ya been?

Dean,

For the last time, my name is Castiel, not 'Featherface', not 'Angel', and not 'Cas'.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Where have ya been?

Feathers,

Alright whatever you say ANGEL! :P

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Where have ya been?

Dean,

MY NAME IS _**NOT**_ Feathers either. And from now on I'm ignoring you.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Come on

Cas,

You're going to ignore me? Come one Angel, why do you have to ignore me? They're just nicknames. I was playing with you. For all I care, you could have given me a couple of crazy nicknames.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Cas,

Are you really going to ignore me? For real? This is a first. For real.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

Are you okay? No scathing retort? No insulting my intelligence, or telling me to fuck off with these incessant emails? I know you are still talking to Sam.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

Are you alive? Did that giant test in your religion mythology or whatever class it was go okay? What about your studying? Sam's pretty good with that school/study/nerd thing. Email me back!

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

I'm working on Sam's car. It's not as good as Baby, but Sam's car is still good. She runs, not as great as Baby but that's because I work more on Baby than I work on Sam's car. But that's out of respect for his car. I don't work on Sam's car unless Sam asks me too.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Studying with you is awesome!

Castiel,

I didn't realize that you were so fun to be around. I can't believe we almost got kicked out of the library! That would have been embarrassing. Thank god for the coffee shop two blocks over. I'm really just happy that Dean got my car fixed up just in time.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Studying with you is awesome!

Sam,

What do you mean you didn't realize I was so fun to be around? Like what the hell man? Do you not realize who I am? I'm Castiel Novak I'm the best person to be around if you want to have fun!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Studying with you is awesome!

Castiel,

I'm sorry I said you weren't fun. I just meant that you seem like more of a flashcard kinda studier, not whatever the hell you really are. That's just really fucking cool and weird and now that I know what kind of studier you are I can't get over it. Or think that it is anything other than you. It's weird and different and totally you and something I can't even imagine you not doing.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: I know what you mean

Sam,

Not everybody thinks of me as a jeopardy kinda guy. Plus I make my own games for the classes, it's a fun thing to do and it helps me study.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Come pick me up I'm on 333 please come now! My car broke down again. You didn't fix it completely! I need you! You didn't pick up when I called.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

Sorry I was fixing up Mrs. Lawrence's car and didn't hear the phone until it said I missed a call. For an old bitty she drives pretty recklessly. You needed to leave so I could only do a superficial fix-up. I'll fix it up for you later. I'll come and get you in the truck. Just hang tight, I'll be there soon.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Sam

Cas,

We need to forget your petty hatred of me at the moment. Sam just texted me that his car broke down and it's dark out. He's a big guy but, it's gonna take me at least ten minutes to get to him. He's on route 333. You're closer to him. Can you bring him home? When you get to him, he'll tell you the address, just tell him that I sent you. I'm going to get his car, but I might hit traffic, so I don't know how long it will be until I can get to him.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Sam

Dean,

I'm on my way.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: Sam W.

From: Castiel N.

Dean emailed me about your predicament. I'm on my way.

~.~

To: Castiel N.

From: Sam W.

Cool. I'm here and it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

I told Cas where you were. He said he's going to pick you up. I'm going to get your car.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Okay he told me. I'm waiting for him. Thanks for helping me.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

You're my brother of course I would help you.

~.~

To: Castiel N.

From: Sam W.

Thanks for helping me

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: none

Hey Sam,

You're welcome. And sorry I couldn't text you back later. I don't text while driving. And it was no trouble, really. I would do anything for a friend.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: none

Dean,

Thanks for telling me about Sam. You're not as bad as I thought you were.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: none

Cas,

Thanks Angel. That means a lot. :P

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: none

DEAN,

PLEASE STOP CALLING ME ANGEL! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHARACTER FROM _BUFFY_ TO YOU?! NO I DO NOT! SO PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND NO I AM NOT FROM JOSS WHEDON'S SPIN-OFF SHOW (self titled) _ANGEL_! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! I AM ALSO NOT A VAMPIRE WITH A SOUL! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sincerely,

Castiel


	4. Chapter 4

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Hey Angel,

So I was wondering, wanna hang out sometime over the weekend. I just fixed up Baby. Plus you study too much; you need to take that pole out of your butt. ;)

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: none

Dean,

I have asked you many times to not call me 'Angel'. And no I don't study too much in fact it would be better if I studied more. And I don't want to hang out with you 'sometime over the weekend', I'm busy.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: none

Angel,

You know you should hang out with me! We'll paint the town red! You know you wanna. Come on bae! Hang out with me!

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

What does 'bae' mean? And why do I have to go out with you? Why can't you go out with Sam? He's your brother, doesn't that mean it's more convenient for you both to paint the town red?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Cas,

Bae means before anyone else, but it's turned into a shortened word for babe. And Sam is with some girl named Jess or whatever. Or with your brother, I wasn't paying attention. Anyway he's on a date. He's busy, so now it's up to you to entertain me.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

Which brother? I have many siblings you need to be more specific.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Cas,

How many brothers and sisters do you even have? Like do your parents even know what a hobby is? Anyway Angel, I think he said Gabriel, but he's also been seeing this girl Jess or something. I don't know, I don't care. He's a bit weird. Dating two people at once, like how can you even juggle two people? That's so weird. Either way, you're coming with me tonight. Come on! You don't want to be a stick in the mud!

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: No

Dean,

No.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: That still doesn't answer my earlier question.

Angel,

That doesn't answer my question! How many brothers and sisters do you even have, and are Gabriel and Lucifer your only siblings or is this some weird ass situation?

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: That still doesn't answer my earlier question.

Dean,

As you know I have an older brother named Lucifer, another older brother named Gabriel, another brother also older named Michael, and a younger sister named Anna. But she's a junior in high school so don't you ever even think about it Dean or I will end your life.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. I MEAN IT, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MY SISTER!

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Why would I want your sister…

When I have you ;)

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Since when…

Do you have me?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: I've had you since…

Angel,

I've had you since you decided to email me back. Since day one. That's why you've always emailed me back.

-Dean

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Your brother

Sam,

Your brother seems to think that I like him. He seems to think that I LIKE HIM! Please correct him!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Your brother

Castiel,

I'm sorry, but you dug yourself into this hole, and now whatever I say, Dean will say "Cas (or Angel) thinks I'm adorable." So I wish I could help you there but I can't. Sorry buddy.

-Sam

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Me

Feathers,

I know you think that I'm adorable. I also know that you think I like me. So stop acting like you don't like me. What do you say you come over and we watch some Buffy or Angel or something else from Whedonverse. Come on Feathers, whaddaya say? (Say yes, you know you want to!)

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Me

Dear Dean,

No.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. Stop calling me Feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Hey Sammy,

I NEED YOU! YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR TEXTS! SAMMY!

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: none

Dean,

You are so lucky I decided to check my email. I'm studying in the library and my phone is off. What are you going to do? I'm going out with Gabriel, from the study group tonight and I won't be home until midnight. SO DON'T STAY UP AND BE LIKE AN ANNOYING PARENT! What do you need from me?

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: none

Sammy,

I thought you were going out with Jess? What happened to that?

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Dean,

You know as well as I that I am still going out with Jess. I'm just friends with Gabriel. And before you say anything just remember that I have Castiel's cell number and I'll give it to you if you're nice to me.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: none

Sam,

Are you blackmailing me with a phone number? That's what it feels like.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

Yes, yes I am. So what do you say?

-Sam

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

Before I forget, what did you want to ask me?

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Sammy,

I was wondering whether or not you needed your dark blue plaid shirt. Like ever, because it may or may not have caught on fire. Also will you be mad at me if it did get caught on fire?

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

What did you do to my shirt?! How did it catch fire? And which dark blue plaid shirt I've got like three.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Sam,

I was doing your laundry just like you asked me to do, when all of a sudden I got hungry so I finished the load I was on, and went to the kitchen to make myself some food. So I take the laundry basket up to the kitchen because I'm a good brother and I was gonna fold your laundry and then put it away for you. But something caught on fire and I realized that I needed to put it out so I grabbed (heroically, I might add) the closest thing to me which happened to be one of your shirts in the laundry basket. Now of course this means that your shirt is burned but the fire is put out so you shouldn't be angry at me.

-Dean

P.S. You should really give me Cas's number like you promised.

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: none

Dean,

I am not mad that you burned my shirt, because I asked you to do my laundry, so I really can't complain. But how can you set stuff on fire? You're a natural in the kitchen.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: DWinchester

Sam,

I don't know! I don't think I was paying enough attention because I was DOING YOUR LAUNDRY!

-Dean

~.~

From: Unknown number

To: Cas

Hey Angel!

~.~

From: Castiel

To: Dean

HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?

~.~

From: Dean

To: Cas

Take a guess

~.~

From: Castiel

To: Dean

Sam. He gave you my number, didn't he?

~.~

From: Dean

To: Cas

Yeah. And don't act like you don't enjoy our little conversations.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

I don't enjoy our conversations.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Then why do you keep texting me back? And why do you keep emailing me back when you could have just stopped talking to me? Clearly you like something about our conversations so you keep answering me. But of course you like to lie and say that you don't like them. Which to be honest with you is a bit bitchy.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Me, I'm a bitch? What about you Mr. Bitch! You know what, you're right. I'm done. Goodbye forever Dean.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

Remember when I said I could handle your brother? Well I thought I could. Guess I can't. Why did you give him my number?

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Shit I'm sorry Castiel. Really I am. I was going out with Gabriel tonight and he was gonna badger me about that and I didn't want him to bother me and I remembered that he likes to bother you. I'm sorry Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

To: Cas

From: Dean

Hey bby whatcha doing

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

I'm eating cereal

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

What would you be doing if I was there with you? :3

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Eating cereal but wondering how you got into my house?

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Lol! 3 You got kik? Lol

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

If that means I can kik you away from me, then yes. Other than that I have no idea what that is.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

How old r u bby?

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

How old are you?

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Shhhhh it's a secret :3

~.~

To: Sam

From: Cas

How old is Dean?

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

26 why, why is he annoying you again?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

Yes

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

This isn't how a 26 year old should act. Please stop bothering me

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

I've got a secret wanna hear it?

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

NO!

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Pls it's a juicy one!

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

*sigh* Fine. What's your secret?

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

I'm not actually Dean. I'm his half-brother Adam. I stole Dean's phone Dean's phone. You know he has heart emoji'semoji's on your contact name.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Does he really have heart emojis by my name? Also why did you steal your brother's phone? And text me?

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

No he doesn't actually have heart emojis by your name. I texted you because Sam would know it's me. And you're his most recently texted person.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

But, why did you steal Dean's phone?

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Because he never set up a password on this thing and it's fun to mess with him.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

Do you have a half-brother named Adam?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

He's texting me from Dean's phone! I'm pretty sure he's flirting with me? Is he even old enough to flirt? Is he 12?

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Adam is 20. Tell him I said 'Hi'!'

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

What the Hell? I have two of your brothers flirting with me? Tell them to stop! I want to enjoy my cereal!

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

What kind of cereal? Also I'm pretty sure Adam is just messing with you. He's immature, like Dean.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

I'm eating Rice Krispies. I hope you're satisfied.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Bby are you still there? Dean's looking for his phone rn. He just asked me if I would help look for it. LOL!

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Yes I am satisfied.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Hey Adam

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Yesh:

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Please, stop, and give Dean back his phone.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Why? Don't you like talking to me? Besides Dean's being a butthole.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

I have no doubt that's Dean's being an ass but, I don't need two Winchesters chatting me up.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Why would I chat you up? Dean's the one with the crush on you.? I'm doing my part and being the annoying little brother and confessing all oif his secrets.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Castiel

Why would Dean have a crush on me? We've never met. Besides he always tells Sam we're "just friends", despite my insistence that we are acquaintances at best.

~.~

To: Cas

From: Dean

Are you kidding me? Dean doesn't stop talking about you! It's all "Cas" this and "Angel" that". I think you guys should kiss and get it over with already. Sam keeps complaining about your bickering and I swear it's like you guys are an old married couple. Of course it's none of my business. But whatever.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Cas

I am not in love with Dean!


	7. Chapter 7

To: Sam

From: Dean

DUDE! I GOT THE JOB!

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

What job?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

THE JOB! The one that I've been talking about for like 3 weeks. Charlie just called with good news! I'm in! We're celebrating tonight! I'm getting the beers, Adam's getting Chinese. Charlie, Dorothy, Jo, Chuck, and Ash are coming. Bring whoever you want. Jess, Gabriel I don't care. You're coming.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

YOU GOT THE TEACHING JOB! BRO NO WAY! WHEN DO YOU START?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

I start in like a month. I just finished typing up my resignation letter. I am so happy now I can just work on my car. No one else's! This is perfect I hated working for the Chop Shop (what kinda name is that?). Honestly it was good steady pay, but nobody cared. They didn't have passion. Ugh. It was a nightmare.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

I just texted Gabriel and Jess. Jess can make it but Gabe can't. He told me that Castiel's got this thing. And he needs to go to. Congrats bro!

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Don't forget to get light beer.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

I could never. I know you're a light weight.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Bitch

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

Jerk

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

You are a liar.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

I have no idea what you're talking about.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

You told Gabe that you have a thing. But I know for a fact you don't. So, and correct me if I'm wrong, Gabe told you that he would bring you to Dean's party. So you told him he couldn't go and so he lied to me and you owe me an explanation.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

Okay so that's not entirely true. I _do_ have a thing. But Gabe did want me to go to Dean's party. Why is he even having a party on Thursday? Anyway I told Gabe and he realized he couldn't make it either.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Dean got hired for his dream job. A High School English teacher. He applied for to almost every school here. One of his friends Charlie Bradbury works as a science/computer tech teacher at the one school Dean really wanted to teach at and told him she'd put in a good word. I guess today, Charlie told Dean and then the school called Dean. So Dean's really happy about that. Any what thing do you have that's so important?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

My brother, Lucifer is back in town. Gabriel and I are seeing him, in person, which we haven't for god-I think a year.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Your brother? The jack-of-all-trades guy?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

Yep, and I'm going to see him. He called me a few hours ago. He asked to see me. And Gabriel. I don't know why.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Well, how did things end last time? If it's too personal you don't have to answer.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

It's not too personal. He was always a bit reckless and had trouble staying in one place for too long. So one day he told us, "I'm gonna become a nomad." Or some bull like that. He told us that he had saved up money to buy a car and he "wanted to see the world or at least the lower 48," Whatever.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

And what did your parents say? Surely they had some resignations?

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

My parents, my dad went out for a gallon of milk and a carton of cigarettes when my brother Michael was 23. My mom died of cancer a few months before then. I don't have parents. Lucifer was 25 and he wanted out. He couldn't handle being the breadwinner and having a family to take care of only made it worse.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Geez it's like we've lived the same life. Except I don't have that kind of baggage.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

That sounded harsh, I just meant, I can't imagine life without Dean. He's annoying and sometimes I want to shoot him in the face, but he's family. And he wouldn't leave us behind. Even Adam. As annoying as the bastard he is.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

You're telling me. I lived it. Anyway, why does Dean want to be a teacher? He doesn't seem like the teacher type.

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Idk he's always liked reading. I mean he reads Vonnegut for fun. What a weird guy and kids seem to like him. Plus he always tutored me in math when I was a kid so he's good at it.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

If tutored you in math then why is he an English teacher?

~.~

To: Castiel

From: Sam

Because he hates math but loves English.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Castiel

I should have seen that coming. The elusive fact is the most obvious one.


End file.
